


Mirror, Darkly

by kerithwyn



Series: Trope Bingo [2]
Category: Fringe, Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: trope_bingo, Doppelganger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The transporter malfunctioned. Again.</p><p>Chapter 2: Meta! Crew roster provisionally complete. Updated 7/3 with an org chart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo 2013: fusion. When the idea struck, I actually bolted out of bed to start writing this.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

The voice sounded familiar, but Olivia's head was pounding too much to immediately place it. She took a long, painful breath and opened her eyes. The light wasn't bright enough to blind, even with the migraine throbbing in her temples. She took in as many details as she could without turning her head, reviewing the last moments she could remember clearly.

She'd been beaming up from a standard diplomatic conference on Halkan. Peter swore that the ion storm in the atmosphere of the planet wouldn't interfere with the transporter, and during the multiple-day mission it hadn't...until, apparently, the very last trip.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the bars of a jail cell. All cells looked essentially the same, but Olivia instinctively knew the dimensions of this one. The wall curved around a bulkhead, smooth and cool to the touch, and the air had that particular starship quality. Not unexpectedly, her phaser and tricorder were nowhere in sight.

Olivia sat up, swinging her legs around to rest on the floor, already knowing who she'd see.

Her own face stared back at her through the bars. The other Olivia Dunham was dressed in a leather uniform with a deep V-neck, her hair dyed a vibrant red. A dangerous-looking knife hung at her side.

Another alternate universe, then. And another _her._ Not the first encounter Olivia'd had with this kind of thing, but it always paid to tread cautiously. She stood carefully, gathering her balance, and placed her hands behind her back at parade rest.

"Captain Olivia Dunham, USS _William Bell._ "

The other Olivia smirked. "Same. Only here it's the ISS, Imperial Star Ship. Relax, we're not so formal around here." Her eyes were watchful, but her expression remained friendly. "And since neither of us are doing the 'what the hell, it's another me!' thing, I guess we're both familiar with parallel universes."

"Not my first encounter," Olivia agreed. "What are the terms of my parole?"

Captain Dunham blinked. "You seriously need to unclench." She reached over to touch a control on the wall and the bars slid aside. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

"Strongly recommend against that, Captain," a voice Olivia would know anywhere drawled from the doorway. Charlie Francis--this universe's version of him--stepped into the room. "I wouldn't want you wandering around my ship if I was in charge."

Dunham flirtatiously tilted her head at him. "Are you saying you're scared of me?"

"Hell, yes. Captain." Francis lowered his eyes. The scar on his face shifted, curling down his cheek. Olivia thought back to her Charlie's encounter with the alien parasite that'd nearly killed him, and suppressed a shudder. If the insignia on his uniform held equivalent between universes, he was also this ship's Chief of Security. The leather pants, she had to admit, looked good on him.

Dunham straightened up. "Well, you're not in charge," she said, her voice a whipcrack. "Remember that."

Francis shrugged, his eyes still on the floor. "I'm not the one you have to look out for."

"No, you're not," Dunham murmured, her tone shifting instantly. "Faithful, loyal Charlie." Her head snapped up, turning back to Olivia. "I'm forgetting my manners. This is Lieutenant Commander Francis. But he probably already looks familiar to you, huh?"

"Our personnel seem equivalent," Olivia agreed, relying on formality to keep herself from reacting. Her Charlie would never drop his eyes like that, he'd never been _afraid_ of her. Matters on this ship were clearly different, and she'd need to be wary until she understood the shape of it.

Francis spoke again without looking up. "I'm continuing to monitor the Halkan situation, Captain. No change."

"Carry on," Dunham said, sounding disappointed. She crooked her fingers toward Olivia. "Let's go. We'll stop by Sickbay first. We did a scan when you...dropped in..." she grinned, "and I want to make sure you're not going to fall over on me. Well, not that way."

Her headache was subsiding to a dull roar and Olivia had a lot of practice ignoring that kind of pain. Ignoring the innuendo seemed to be the safest option, too. "I'm feeling much better," she protested, not too strongly. 

"Yeah, still, we're going." It wasn't a request. Olivia had the distinct feeling this woman didn't make many requests. Orders seemed more her speed.

"My equipment?" she asked, not really expecting its return.

"Safely stowed." Dunham glanced at her sideways and added, "We're dealing with a situation at the moment. Once that's resolved, we'll see about tuning the transporter frequency to get you home. With all your stuff."

Olivia nodded, a little surprised. They must have had more than a few universe-breaches here; Dunham sounded confident about the likelihood of sending her home. Still, Olivia felt more thankful than ever for her private recourse.

As they walked through the familiar/unfamiliar corridors, Olivia noted the differences in decorations and colors, the leather and weapons on the officers, the downcast eyes as Captain Dunham passed by.

Her alternate spotted a crewman down a side hallway and beckoned him over. "Mr. Lane is our...morale officer." Dunham smirked at what was clearly a private joke. She reached out and trailed a finger over the blond man's cheek. "He keeps the crew happy, don't you, Nick? Or else."

"Yes, Olive," he said, his manner entirely submissive, but Dunham's hand whipped around to grab the back of his head and yank at his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his neck.

"It's 'Captain' in front of guests," she hissed. "Report to my quarters at 1800 hours for discipline."

"Yes, Captain." Lane's voice held a mixture of fear and...anticipation? His tight pants did nothing to conceal his physical reaction to the order.

Olivia did her best to hide her own reaction to the exchange but Dunham caught her out. "Problem?"

She replied cautiously, "On my side, Nick Lane and I are...old friends. We were in the same program at school."

Dunham smiled widely. "Same here!" She waved Lane away with a flutter of her fingers and watched him go, leering. "I really do adore him. He's the only one allowed to call me 'Olive.' Only in private, of course, but sometimes he forgets."

Sickbay looked nearly identical to Olivia's ship's station. Dr. Stanton looked up as they entered. "I was just about to call you, Captain."

"Of course you were." Dunham smiled at him fondly, but Olivia was swiftly growing to distrust that expression. "How's our guest check out?"

Stanton nodded respectfully toward Olivia. "I've gone over the test results, and there doesn't seem to be any physical or neurological damage from the transporter malfunction. How's your head?"

"Better," Olivia said, surprised to realize it was true.

He nodded. "I gave you a long-acting pain suppressor, set to activate once you woke up. I figured you'd have a headache, at least."

"Thank you, I--" Olivia started, but Dunham interrupted. 

"Any anomalies? Any significant differences between us other than the hair and lack of a sense of humor?"

Stanton hesitated, but another voice from farther back in the room spoke up. "Yes. This Olivia Dunham has an unidentified substance in her blood. Very intriguing chemical structure. I've never seen anything like it."

Brandon Fayette stepped forward, his eyes fixed on her with a cold, dispassionate intensity Olivia had never seen on the face of her own Science Officer. "I'd like permission to run further tests, Captain. Physical blood and tissue samples. Perhaps some exploratory--"

"Lieutenant Commander Fayette!" Dunham's voice held a flat rebuke. "Captain Dunham is our guest, not one of your lab animals. Run your tests on the data you have. Dismissed!"

He winced and faded back toward the labs at the rear of the medical bay. Dunham leaned over to whisper in Olivia's ear. "You wouldn't like his tests. Brandon doesn't believe in anesthetic."

This time she couldn't contain the shudder. "I appreciate the intercession."

Dunham gave her a sharp glance. "Any idea what he was talking about?"

Olivia's mind was racing, considering her options. "Some differentiation between the universes, probably," she said evenly. "An environmental variation."

"Sounds likely," Dunham agreed easily enough, but her eyes looked unconvinced. 

Fayette's comments confirmed Olivia's initial speculation: the crewmembers on this side had never been part of the Cortexiphan project. Kirk's _Enterprise_ might be the most widely heralded ship on her side, but the _Bell_ carried a very particular contingent of Starfleet officers. Olivia had fought for and won the opportunity to take her unique crew out into the galaxy, using their powers in the pursuit of Federation ideals. 

Olivia's own abilities would allow her to return to her universe, once her head was clear enough to concentrate. Thanks to Stanton's aid, that'd be possible sooner rather than later. But the medical scans might be a concern, if Fayette figured out a way to retro-engineer the Cortexiphan. She'd need to retrieve or destroy them before she jumped back.

She turned to her alternate. "Captain, I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit me."

Dunham sighed. "True. Not as much fun, but true. Still, you'll understand if I don't leave you unsupervised."

"I wouldn't either," Olivia agreed, and they shared an identically wry smile.

"Right. Let's go to the Bridge." In the turbolift, Dunham spoke into the air. "Situation?"

The voice of the computer answered and Olivia fought to keep her face from showing a reaction. It was still recognizably that of Nina Sharp, but as cold and malicious as a synthesized voice could be. "Lieutenant Farnsworth and Commander Lee are conversing about the quality of provisions in the mess hall. Navigator Phillips is eavesdropping. Helmsman Higgins is attending to his station."

"At least someone's doing his job." Dunham shrugged at Olivia's raised eyebrow. "Gotta keep tabs on the crew, make sure no one's plotting insurrection." The lift stopped and she strode into the command center as if she owned it, snapping out, "Report!"

The captain's chair swiveled around and Lincoln Lee stepped smoothly to his feet. "Phaser bombardment of the Halkan planet continues, Captain. They still show no interest in cooperating." 

"Not unexpected." Dunham heaved a sigh. "I suppose we can hope they come to their senses before they're all wiped out."

Olivia watched, horrified, as the arc of destruction flashed across the screen. The Halkans were complete pacifists. They would never fight back or allow the Empire access to their planet's dilithium. While they lived.

Dunham saw her expression. "Well, I guess I don't have to ask how things are different on your side." She settled into the chair, Lee standing at her side. "This really is a shame. Astrid, keep transmitting the terms of surrender, maybe they'll come around. Commander Lee, take our guest down to the mess, would you? Use that famous charm to convince her we're not complete monsters." Her smile turned sharp. "Maybe you can get her opinion on the food."

Over at her station, Lieutenant Farnsworth blanched and turned quickly to her board. Lee took the indication that his commanding officer had been spying on him in stride. "Happy to."

This other Lincoln carried himself with an air of overt confidence, a contrast to Olivia's First Officer's quiet assurance. He ushered her back toward the turbolift and Olivia went gladly, not wanting to witness any more of the phaser assault.

Lee spoke quietly once they were out of the lift. "I'm sorry about that. Our captain likes to show off her...conquests."

"Including you?" Olivia snapped before she could stop herself.

He took the indictment with equanimity, shrugging. "Liv never had to seduce me to earn my devotion. To my eternal regret, she knew that from the start."

Olivia stared at him. Kirk, she knew, would probably burst out some kind of moralizing speech to try to convince Lee to switch sides, or at least reconsider his worldview. That man had no respect for the Prime Directive. 

Granted, she'd also been known to violate the directive a time or two, when she felt there was no other choice. She'd try to find a way to save the Halkans before she left, of course. But her own universe would potentially be threatened if these people learned how to access Cortexiphan abilities and that had to be her highest priority.

Lee raised an eyebrow to her stare. "This must all be very different than where you're from, by your expression."

"I'm...sorry," she managed, and dragged her eyes away.

He huffed a laugh. "Now I know how different you are. Liv never apologizes for anything."

They finished the trip in silence. "I'm really not very hungry," Olivia said as Lee inserted a card into the food synthesizer.

He ignored her comment. "You have that in common, at least. She barely eats unless someone makes her. Used to be Frank, but...." he shrugged. 

They sat at one of the long tables, the windows thankfully facing away from the planet. Olivia hadn't been lying, but the smell of tomato soup and grilled cheese made her stomach growl and she pulled the tray toward her. "You know me pretty well."

"I should, after these last few years," Lee said quietly. "Listen, Captain Dunham--"

She kept her attention on her soup. She'd need the calories. "Olivia, please."

Lee shook his head. "Formality is safer. Captain, our Empire isn't...kind to cultures that don't fall in line. It's also extraordinarily protective of those that do. And we need that dilithium to keep our planets safe."

"So the cost is worth it?"

He looked away. "Of course not. I wish I could do something to help the Halkans, but our directives are clear."

Maybe Kirk had a point. Dammit. "Commander Lee--"

"Wait." He touched a sequence of points on his ear cuff before nodding. "Now we're shielded from eavesdropping. Talk fast."

Like her own First Officer, this Lincoln anticipated her at every turn. "Find a logical reason to spare the Halkans and make it stick. Push 'til it gives."

He glanced into her eyes, troubled, and looked away again. "I'll...do my best."

"She'll listen to you," Olivia said, trying to make him hear. "She-- she always cares what you think, even when you think she doesn't."

He turned back, clearly startled, but she needed to move on before his cone of silence ran out. "One more thing. Medical scans were taken of me when I came aboard. They need to be destroyed."

Lee sucked in a sharp breath. "That's...complicated. I'm assuming you have good reason that you're not at liberty to share. Okay, once we adjust the transporter--"

"No," she said. "Now."

He looked at her, a thousand obvious questions on his face, and touched his ear cuff again. "Captain, are you all right? You look pale."

"I-- no, I'm fine," she said, catching his intent, grateful for his quickness. And his willingness to obey, no matter how discomforting the circumstance.

"I'm taking you back to Sickbay," he said with authority, because in any universe he knew better than to take "fine" for an answer. Even a fictional one.

Olivia grumbled but got up. As they headed toward Sickbay and her imminent departure, she finally voiced the question that'd been on her mind since she arrived in this universe. "We didn't get to Engineering on the tour. Is-- is Peter Bishop your Chief Engineer?"

Lee frowned. "Bishop, like the Science Director? No, Carla Warren's our chief."

She nodded and smiled, strangely relieved. Peter always claimed he was singular, in any universe. She'd have to tell him he was right. And she hadn't really wanted to see a distorted version of him in any case.

They stepped into Sickbay and Olivia quickly glanced around. Stanton was nowhere in sight, and she was glad for that; on her side he was one of the kindest men she'd ever known, and she'd have felt bad about assaulting his alternate.

Lee spoke quietly. "We're shielded here. Frank takes doctor-patient confidentiality very seriously."

Relieved, she turned to him. "The scans?"

"They'll be on Fayette's tricorder. He doesn't trust anyone with the projects he's working on." Lee's lip curled in disgust.

"So none of my data is on the central computer?"

Lee frowned. "No. What--"

"Thank you. I'm sorry, Commander," Olivia whispered, and reached out with her mind.

Her mental "grip" found his carotid artery and squeezed briefly. Lee gasped and fell without another sound. Olivia caught him before he hit the floor, checking to make sure his breathing and heartbeat were even. She eased him down with regret. He'd be fine in a few minutes, and by then she'd be gone.

She made her way toward the rear laboratory. Fayette's back was toward her, probably a foolish position on this ship. For a moment she considered a more aggressive assault, but she needed to leave before Stanton returned or Lee woke up. She knocked Fayette out in the same way, not bothering to catch him, already stepping forward to find her stolen scans.

Her phaser and tricorder sat on a table to the side, and she gathered them up. She'd been resigned to leaving them behind--the weapons technology seemed equivalent to what they had here and her tricorder held no information that might compromise her universe. But the fewer traces she left here, the better. 

Fayette's tricorder rested on the desk where he'd been working, along with his personal datapad. Olivia brushed her fingers over both pieces of equipment, using her electrokinesis to scramble and melt the delicate circuitry. She'd have taken them back with her, but jumping universes was difficult enough without accounting for additional mass, no matter how slight. As a final precaution, Olivia unholstered her phaser and melted both gadgets into slag.

She heard the Sickbay door slide open and Stanton exclaim at finding Lee on the ground. He'd take a moment to make sure the man wasn't seriously hurt and that was all the time she needed.

Olivia composed her mind, recalling the mantra Walter Bishop had taught her. _Allow the universe to pass right through you_ and she did, feeling the deck beneath her feet slide away, trusting that her ship would be there to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All alternate universe redheads are inappropriately sexual. See also: the Intendant, vampire!Willow. Liv's rockin' a little bit of Romulan Commander, too.
> 
>  **USS William Bell**  
>  Captain: Olivia Dunham  
> First Officer: Lincoln Lee  
> Science Officer: Brandon Fayette  
> Communications: Astrid Farnsworth  
> Chief Engineer: Peter Bishop  
> Navigator: Simon Phillips  
> Helmsman/Tactical Officer: Henry Higgins  
> Chief Medical Officer: Frank Stanton  
> Head of Security: Charlie Francis  
> Ship's Councilor: Nick Lane  
> Other Officers: Sally Clark (security); James Heath (medical); Cameron James (engineering)  
> Voice of the Computer: Nina Sharp  
> On Earth: Admiral Phillip Broyles; Starfleet Science Director Walter Bishop  
>  


	2. The USS William Bell and Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta. Many, many details gleaned from the Star Trek wiki [Memory Alpha.](http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Portal:Main) Thanks to Elfin for additional notes!
> 
> Still in progress, will be amended with further information. 
> 
> NEW! [USS William Bell org chart](http://offpanel.net/kerithwyn/USSWilliamBell.pdf)!

### The USS _William Bell_

_Elfin writes:_

The USS _William Bell_ is a **[Miranda](http://www.ditl.org/pagship.php?ClassID=fedmiranda&ListID=Ships&ListOption=fed)** class ship, roughly contemporary with the Constitution class of Kirk's _Enterprise._ Her registry is NCC-1891. She's a light cruiser with augmented sensors and scientific equipment, but still carries a full weapons compliment. There is no goddamn holodeck. She has a crew complement of roughly 180-220 and accommodates families.

Single primary hull, saucer section containing the bridge, two nacelle pylons, docking port forward, two shuttlebays aft, impulse engines aft. Superstructure above the primary hull contains torpedo launchers, phaser banks, and additional sensors. Six dual phaser banks on primary hull, no torpedos on primary hull.

Main bridge on deck 1. Vertical warp core surrounded by three levels of decking. Transporter pad with 4 transporters. Shuttlebays also contain escape pods. The starboard viewing gallery has been converted into a bar. Her shuttles are _The Seahorse_ and _The Dragonfly._

 

### On Board

 **Captain Olivia Dunham**  
Olivia's biological father died when she was very young. Her stepfather [REDACTED]. After her mother died, Olivia became the ward of Nina Sharp.

During the Cortexiphan trials Olivia developed a mental link to Nick Lane, which persists to this day. Both of them make an effort to ignore the link unless a situation demands they be in mental contact.

Olivia fiercely battled the prejudice against humans with biologically engineered enhancements, an attitude strongly ingrained in human society since the Eugenics Wars. With the help of lawyer Miranda Green, she argued that the Cortexiphan subjects were simply humans who had gained additional abilities, distinct from specifically genetically engineered Augments such as Khan Noonien Singh. Although the debate rages on, Starfleet saw the value in a ship whose complement included humans with extraordinary abilities and assigned Captain Dunham the _Bell._ Olivia is well aware that her ship's exploits face disproportionate scrutiny on all levels, but she has faith in her crew to rise to any challenge.

Olivia intensely dislikes the regulations stipulating that the captain doesn't join an away team unless specifically necessary, but given her ship's unique position she reluctantly sticks to regs barring special circumstances.

 _Elfin adds:_ She _hates_ it. She and Lincoln have almost formalized fights about it, but she usually lets him win, because she doesn't want to endanger her crew, but she also doesn't want to put Lincoln in the position that he has to report (or decide to not report) unfavorably on her actions. Away teams are usually Lincoln, Charlie, and [crew member(s) with relevant training/ability].

Despite her attraction to both her First Officer and her Chief Engineer, Olivia adheres to the unofficial Starfleet guidelines about not dating subordinates.

 _Ability:_ Telekinesis, electrokinesis, can move between alternate universes.

[Olivia Dunham](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Olivia_Dunham)

 

 **Commander Lincoln Lee, First Officer**  
Lincoln served ably for several years alongside his best friend Captain Robert Danzig on the USS _Hartford_. Captain Danzig died when their ship was sabotaged by unknown enemies. Then-Lieutenant Commander Lee was honored and promoted for leading the rescue effort to save the crew and the families aboard, including Danzig's wife Jules and their two children.

Starfleet Intelligence (and the officially nonexistent Section 31) suspects that the attack on the _Hartford_ is linked to a number of other anomalous destructive events involving Starfleet ships and outposts and has asked Commander Lee to quietly continue investigating as his other duties allow.

Shaken by the experience, Lee was at first hesitant when he was offered the posting on the newly commissioned _Bell,_ but he swiftly came to appreciate the unique crew--especially Captain Dunham.

(Based on discussion with Elfin) Lincoln's unofficial duties also include reporting back to Starfleet Command on the efficiency of Olivia and the other Cortexiphan subjects, above and beyond any First Officer's responsibility to evaluate his or her captain. The fact that Olivia is well aware of this order doesn't reduce Lincoln's conflict about obeying or disregarding it as his conscience demands.

 _Elfin adds:_ Lincoln and Peter have a flirty, sarcastic bromance that occasionally leads to blowjobs and fucking up against the wall in a dark corner of Engineering. They're both in love with Olivia, obviously, but don't expect her to ever really pick between them, so there's no real jealousy there.

[Lincoln Lee](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Lincoln_Lee/Instance)

 

 **Commander Peter Bishop, Chief Engineer and Third Officer**  
A textbook rebel, Peter spent most of his career traveling from outpost to outpost on the fringes of Federation space, often flouting Starfleet regulations. Despite that, his talent as an engineer has won him accolades as well as a (mostly) friendly rivalry with Montgomery Scott of the _Enterprise._

Peter was intrigued enough by the possibilities of the _William Bell_ 's crew--especially Captain Dunham--to sign on to a permanent posting. He's friendly with Charlie, more than friendly with Lincoln, and generally well liked by the crew.

Peter is generally hands-off with his department, which runs with a certain cheerful anarchy. Lt. Falcon **hates** this. Peter doesn't have a separate department head for the impulse engines, since that's his particular specialty. (As far as he's concerned, warp is great for getting you from here to there, but it's at sublight speeds where most of a starship's troubles occur. He constantly tinkers to improve the impulse drive for efficiency and maneuverability.)

Unknown to him, Peter is actually the son of a Walter Bishop from [an alternate universe/another timeline/TBD].

[Peter Bishop](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Peter_Bishop)

 

 **Commander Charlie Francis, Chief Tactical Officer/Security Chief and Second Officer**  
Charlie Francis was a decorated officer in the Federation Security forces before joining Starfleet. He met Olivia when he was teaching a Tactical Training class at the Academy. He knew she'd make captain despite the prejudice against enhanced humans and signed on to be her security chief when Olivia was awarded command of the _Bell._

Charlie prefers to take as few direct reports as possible, assuming his well-qualified department heads will keep things running without his immediate input.

Charlie came aboard with his wife Sonia, who has made herself useful to the crew as an Operations NCO. They're talking about starting a family.

[Charlie Francis](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Charlie). Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559)

 

 **Lieutenant Commander Brandon Fayette, Chief Science Officer**  
A protégé of Nina Sharp, Dr. Brandon Fayette rose swiftly through the ranks of Starfleet's science division despite his occasionally awkward personal manner. Some members of Starfleet Security wonder if the commander's ultimate loyalty is to Ms. Sharp rather than Starfleet, but Dr. Fayette has never provided any proof for their suspicions or given cause for his shipmates to doubt his reliability.

Dr. Fayette is extremely interested in the biological mechanism by which the Cortexiphan subjects access their abilities. Though he refrains from invasive testing (and questioning), he intensively studies all reports of their abilities, hoping to publish a comprehensive treatise at some point.

At the behest of both Nina Sharp and Dr. Alistair Peck of Starfleet Science Ops, Dr. Fayette has also been studying the structure of space in areas concerning the incursion of alternate or parallel universes. His specialties include mathematics, astrophysics, probability dynamics, and quantum mechanics.

Brandon finds taking direct reports difficult, although he's not bad at it once he forces himself to do it. He prefers written over verbal updates. The science officers generally take their more personal concerns to Dr. Stanton.

Brandon has a mild crush on Lt. Farnsworth but is content to admire her from afar.

After a certain Incident, Dr. Fayette is no longer permitted to bring anything on board without someone else looking it over first.

[Brandon Fayette](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Brandon)

 

 **Lieutenant Commander Frank Stanton, Chief Medical Officer**  
Frank Stanton's parents were in Starfleet and he traveled extensively around the galaxy with them as a child. He always knew he wanted to be a doctor and applied to Starfleet directly out of medical school.

Dr. Stanton is a noted expert in the field of bioethics and helped the Cortexiphan subjects develop guidelines regarding the use of their abilities. He drew on the traditions of species such as the Vulcans and Betazoids to construct a kind of psychic's moral code, which he admits is a work in constant progress and always subject to circumstance.

As befits his posting, Dr. Stanton has made an intensive study of the side-effects that trouble the Cortexiphan subjects.

Frank actually enjoys taking direct reports and his subdepartment heads rarely find they have much to do on the admin side of things.

 _Elfin adds:_ Astrid and Frank Stanton have been dating off and on since they met on Earth when Frank was consulting on a research project at Starfleet HQ and she was doing some post-grad work at the Academy.

[Frank Stanton (entry is for alt version)](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Frank_Stanton)

 

 **Lieutenant Commander Ann Mathis, Security subdepartment head**  
Charlie's right-hand deputy. Levelheaded and a good balance for Charlie's occasional pessimism. Weapons expert. She's looking forward to getting back to Earth so she can marry her fiancé, Bill Ferguson. 

[Ann Mathis](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Ann_Mathis) ( 2x21 "Northwest Passage"). Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559)

 

 **Lieutenant Astrid Farnsworth, Communications subdepartment head**  
Astrid is good friends with Nyota Uhura on the USS _Enterprise,_ ever since they met and bonded over their similarities at the Academy. (Uhura was several years ahead and doing post-graduate linguistics work.) She often employs her background skills in cryptography and computer science to aid Dr. Fayette and the science division.

Astrid speaks several Earth languages and a number of others (Vulcan, Klingon, Andorian, Tellarite, [TBD]). She enjoys baking for the crew during her off-duty hours. Her relationship with Dr. Stanton continues at a casual level, though they both enjoy each others' company and rarely argue.

[Astrid Farnsworth](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Astrid)

 

 **Lieutenant Nick Lane, Ship's Counselor, Psychology subdepartment head**  
Nick and Olivia Dunham were paired together for the Cortexiphan trials. That experience left them with a lasting bond and an intimate relationship that defies categorization. (Nonsexual, closer than family; "a single soul dwelling in two bodies.")

Nick's empathy makes him an excellent counselor, although he needs to be careful that his own feelings don’t impinge on his patients' moods.

Nick and Sally Clark have been a couple for years.

 _Ability:_ Empathy. Nick has a strong psychic bond with Olivia Dunham and can forge psychic links with the other subjects when necessary.

[Nick Lane](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Nick_Lane)

 

 **Lieutenant Edward Markham, Stellar Cartography**  
An expert in charting space and sensitive to spatial relationships. Maintains a collection of rare ancient (paper!) books that he might lend out if he likes you. Commander Bishop usually has the best luck in wheedling a manuscript out of Markham's clutches.

[Edward Markham](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Edward_Markham)

 

 ** Lieutenant Amy Jessup, Security  **  
Lt. Jessup was a forensic investigator with Federation Security before being assigned to the _Bell._ She takes the lead on away teams where her skills come into play. Amy has some ethical qualms with the idea of the Cortexiphan project but tries to keep an open mind about her fellow officers. Her objections stem from religious grounds and she sees the Cortexiphan subjects as victims of cruel scientists.

[Amy Jessup](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Amy_Jessup)

 

 **Lieutenant Kate Green, Astrophysicist, Physical and Formal Sciences subdepartment head**  
Dr. Green is a brilliant physicist, far more interested in pursuing her research than furthering her Starfleet career...and the best place to study unique phenomena is out on the frontier. She has a special interest in temporal mechanics and collects reports from ships that have experienced any kind of time anomaly. As a theoretical exercise, Dr. Green has assembled a nearly complete schematic for a time-travel chamber in her private notes, but she is well aware of the repercussions of time displacement and has no intent to actually create the device. Married to engineer Raymond Green.

[Kate Green](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Kate_Green) ( 4x10 "And Those We've Left Behind")

 

 **Lieutenant James Falcon, Warp Drive subdepartment head**  
Another Massive Dynamic protégé with degrees in warp theory, gravimetrics, and plasma dynamics. Falcon's senority outstrips his rank and he resents Commander Bishop for having attained his rank without, as he puts it, "paying his dues." He's both disturbed by and jealous of Ensign James' ability to sense fluctuations in the warp engines.

[James Falcon](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/James_Falcon) ( 3x11 "Reciprocity")

 

 **Lieutenant Birger Anthonsen, Geophysicist, beta shift commander**  
Lt. Anthonsen grew up in the Vega colony and was an intern at Massive Dynamic before deciding to join Starfleet. Birger previously served with Olivia aboard the _Dauntless_. 

A short, skinny blond with pale blue eyes, Birger has a baritone voice completely at odds with his size. Extremely athletic, loves rock climbing. Has on occasion been known to climb the girders around the warp core. Peter takes bets on how long it takes him to get to the top when he does this.

Original character from "[Open the Skies](../../../766287)" by Elfin.

 

 **Lieutenant Renie Sala, Computers and Sensors subdepartment head, gamma shift commander**  
First command assignment. Bit of a night owl, she likes working the gamma shift. Helps Sam do maintenance on the bowling alley.

Original character from "[Open the Skies](../../../766287)" by Elfin.

 

 **Lieutenant Varel, Life Support and Medical Equipment subdepartment head**  
Vulcan female. Married to Lieutenant Tavar. They have a son, Selek, who travels on board with them.

Varel is the third-born daughter of her house; Tavar is a second son of his. Inseparable playmates as children, they married as soon as they reached adulthood. They experienced their first _pon farr_ together and Selek was the result. Both Varel and Tavar enjoy serving in Starfleet, as long as they remain together.

Original character

 

 **Lieutenant Tavar, Social and Life Sciences subdepartment head**  
Vulcan male. Married to Lieutenant Varel. They have a son, Selek, who travels on board with them.

Original character

 

 **Lieutenant Thomas Kashner, Transporter Chief, Transporters and Shuttlecraft subdepartment head**  
Lieutenant Kashner takes his job very seriously, despite the fact that Commander Bishop usurps the controls whenever the captain uses the transporter.

(Elfin adds) Kashner hasn't been on the _Bell_ very long and is still sort of skittish around the enhanced crew members. He took his assignment to the _Bell_ as a measure of his skill, rather than as something punitive. Due to the nature of her crew, transporting them can be more problematic than normal, and Kashner graduated top of his class from the academy.

[Agent Kashner](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Agent_Kashner) ( 2x5 "Dream Logic"). Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559)

 

 **Lieutenant Alf Tanzer, Weapons and Deflectors subdepartment head**  
Cousin of Harb Tanzer of the _Enterprise._

Original character

 

 **Lieutenant JG Henry Higgins, Helmsman/Tactical Officer, Helm and Navigation subdepartment head**  
An experienced pilot before he joined Starfleet, Henry came aboard as the ship's helmsman along with his wife Jasmine (a nurse) and his daughter Laura.

When circumstances warrant, Henry flies the _Bell_ like a New York cabbie.

[Henry Higgins (entry is for alt version)](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Henry_Higgins)

 

 **Lieutenant JG James Heath, Doctor, Physical Medicine subdepartment head**  
Dr. Heath's sometimes-abrupt manner hides his dedication to helping the sick.

 _Ability:_ Healing. Using his ability taxes his body's resources and is reserved for dire crew injuries. The initial expression of his ability caused rapid-onset disease in those he touched, but James has sworn never to use that manifestation of his ability again.

[James Heath](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/James_Heath) ( 2x17 "Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver." and 2x22 "Over There, Part 1")

 

 **Lieutenant JG Ioanis, Nonhuman Biology Specialist**  
Male Deltan. By default (by virtue of the fact that's he's unflappable, unshockable, and utterly unavailable) Ioanis has become the ship's sex therapist and is the supplier for the crew's sex toys. 

Original character. Photo reference: [Amaury Nolasco](http://www.filmbug.com/db/345885/photo)

 

 **Lieutenant JG Zhevaar jav Tek, Engineer**  
Tellarite mechanic. Remarkably even-tempered and patient for his species. Looks to Chief Green as a mentor.

Original character

 

 **Lieutenant JG Cameron James, Engineering**  
Cameron is sensitive to the fluctuations of the plasma in the warp engines, making him a valuable first-alert resource. Cameron's ability interacts disastrously with transporter technology, making him the only human Starfleet officer to be forbidden to use any transporter. (Dr. McCoy, when he hears of this, is exceedingly jealous.)

 _Ability:_ Manipulation of energy fields.

[Cameron James](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cameron_James) ( 4x4 "Subject 9"). Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559)

 

 **Lieutenant JG Akim Okonkwo, Computer Sciences**  
Akim was on the verge of being indicted for hacking sensitive Federation databases before Peter Bishop convinced him to turn his talents toward more gainful pursuits. He still loves modifying computer systems whenever he has the chance, often without the authorization of his commanding officer Lt. Commander Fayette.

[Akim](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Akim) ( 1x12 "The No-Brainer"). Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559)

 

 **Lieutenant JG Thecla, Navigator beta shift**  
Andorian. Her mother is a diplomat at the Andorian embassy on earth. Her father is a history lecturer at the Academy. Thecla grew up in San Francisco and never considered any other career path than joining Starfleet.

Original character from "[Open the Skies](../../../766287)" by Elfin. Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559)

 

 **Lieutenant JG Lian Chen, Communications**  
Lian is a Command candidate, currently working Communications beta shift and rotating stations throughout her tour.

Original character from "Girls' Night" chapter of "[Scenes Aboard a Starship](../../../747013/chapters/1439771)". Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559)

 

** Lieutenant JG Aashira Iyer, Helmsman beta shift **  
Aashira enjoys casually dating her way through the ship's male complement, and occasionally some of the female. (She missed Lian Chen's "Girls' Night" because she had a date.) Despite her lighthearted demeanor, she's extremely dedicated to making captain one day and has a side bet with Lian over which one of them will do so first.

Original character mentioned in "[Open the Skies](../../../766287)" by Elfin. Promoted as of ["Ship's Business."](../../../783559) [Photo reference.](http://us.123rf.com/400wm/400/400/vukvuk/vukvuk1207/vukvuk120700056/14323344-curly-hair-smiling-woman-portrait-outdoor-summer-day.jpg)

 

 **Ensign Simon Phillips, Navigator**  
One of the few humans to study the telepathic arts on Vulcan. To help him deal with the scope of his abilities, the Vulcan elders allowed Simon to pursue the early stages of _kolinahr_ training, making him the only non-Vulcan to have done so. The discipline helps Simon deal with the demands of his ability but sometimes makes him seem reserved or detached from his fellow officers. Simon speaks fluent Vulcan.

Simon's progress through the Starfleet ranks has been delayed due to his time studying on Vulcan.

 _Ability:_ Telepathy. The intense exercise of his ability still causes Simon pain.

[Simon Phillips](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Simon_Phillips) ( 3x12 "Concentrate and Ask Again")

 

 **Ensign Sally Clark, Security**  
A frequent member of the away team. Excellent shuttlecraft pilot. Fascination with old Earth history.

Sally is in a strong relationship with Nick Lane, although she sometimes exhibits frustration because he's everyone else's sounding board, not just hers. She's also jealous of Nick's psychic link with Captain Dunham and fears that Nick will someday leave her for Olivia, no matter how often Nick tells her his connection with Olivia is more fraternal than anything.

 _Ability:_ Pyrokinesis, some geokinesis. Also highly sensitive to environmental changes and phenomena.

[Sally Clark](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Sally_Clark) ( 2x22 "Over There, Part 1")

 

 **Ensign Jill Ruiz, Engineering**  
Rooms with Ensign Chen. Has a crush on the captain.

Seen as Olivia's assistant in 4x5 "Novation."

 

 **Ensign Noah Kent, Security**  
Ensign Kent has been a fierce advocate for Captain Dunham since she saved his life during an away mission. Any bad word against her is likely to earn the speaker a bloody nose.

[Agent Kent](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Agent_\(Ability\)) ( 1x14 "Ability"). Olivia failed to save Agent Kent in canon. He had better luck in this 'verse.

 

 ** Ensign Timothy Michael Ober, Historian and Teacher **  
Ensign Ober oversees a small classroom for the children on board.

 _Ability:_ Psychometry.

[Cortexiphan subject](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cortexiphan) seen on a list in 2x15 "Jacksonville" and in photo in 2x17 "Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver."

 

** Ensign Kenneth Thompson-Grey, Sensors specialist **  
Married to Jonathan Grey-Thompson.

 _Ability:_ TBD.

[Cortexiphan subject](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cortexiphan) seen on a list ("Ken T") in 2x15 "Jacksonville"

 

** Ensign Jonathan Grey-Thompson, Communications gamma shift **  
Married to Kenneth Thompson-Grey. 

original character

 

** Ensign Javanir Mehta, Helmsman gamma shift **  
Javi was a Cortexiphan subject alongside Simon and Sally in the Wooster group.

_Ability:_ Officially, none. In reality, can shut down Cortexiphan abilities by touch. Only those directly involved with the Cortexiphan project know of his ability, which is not recorded anywhere for security reasons. 

original character 

 

 **Ensign Gladys di Tommaso, Geologist**  
Tall, heavyset, curly blond hair, brown eyes. Would rather be planetside playing with rocks than on a starship, but she recognizes that being on the Bell is an opportunity that couldn't be passed up. Extremely fascinated by the Horta and wants to eventually have a permanent posting on Janus VI.

Original character from "[Stars Align](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/FringeTrek/works/822072)" by Elfin.

 

 ** Senior Chief Petty Officer/Recreation Chief [NCO] Sam Weiss, Rec Officer/Cook/Bartender, Recreation subdepartment head**  
A historian specializing in the era of the Eugenics Wars, Sam had a particular interest in the Cortexiphan trials. Fascinated by the progress of the subjects, he signed on when Olivia received her commission. Sam took special glee in revamping the _Bell's_ recreation facilities to include a bowling alley that he named "Starlite Lanes."

("Recreation Chief" is a legit position. See [Harb Tanzer](http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/Harb_Tanzer) in Diane Duane's _Star Trek_ novels and elsewhere.)

[Sam Weiss](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Sam_Weiss)

 

 **Chief Petty Officer/Chief Engineering Technician [NCO] Raymond Green, Electro-plasma Specialist**  
Raymond has been happily following his wife Kate around the galaxy, content to travel wherever she wants to go in pursuit of her studies. He's begun to think about retirement, but it's a theoretical concern as long as Kate still wants to follow her passion.

[Raymond Green](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Raymond_Green) ( 4x10 "And Those We've Left Behind") 

 

 **Chief Petty Officer/Chief Administrative Assistant [NCO] Milo Stanfield, Operations Administrator**  
Milo's nearly uncanny sense for logistics and planning make him invaluable to the continued workings of the _Bell._ First Officer Lee depends on Milo's genius for organization to keep ordinary ship operations running, freeing him to deal with more critical concerns.

[Milo Stanfield](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Milo_Stanfield) ( 3x3 "The Plateau")

 

 **Petty Officer First Class [NCO] Emily Mallum, Captain's Yeoman**  
Emily graduated from the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars and specifically requested to be assigned to the _Bell._ Once ensconced as Olivia's yeoman, Emily confessed to a powerful natural precognitive ability that she had been afraid to reveal to Starfleet. Captain Dunham and Dr. Stanton have been helping her learn to channel her gift.

[Emily Mallum](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Emily_Mallum) ( 4x6 "Forced Perspective")

 

** Petty Officer First Class [NCO] Dr. Amelia Miller, Exopsychologist **

[Dr. Miller](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Doctor_Miller) ( 1x17 "Bad Dreams")

 

 **Petty Officer Second Class [NCO] Sinead Rossi, Diagnostic and Repair Technician**  
Sinead's Scottish mother and Italian father met at the Technical Services Academy and married after a brief tumultuous courtship. They taught Sinead that enlisted crew were no less valuable to a ship than the commissioned officers, and she's determined to prove them right.

Original character from "Girls' Night" chapter of "[Scenes Aboard a Starship](../../../747013/chapters/1439771)".

 

 **Petty Officer Second Class [NCO] Jasmine Higgins, Nurse**  
Jasmine came aboard with her husband Henry Higgins. She usually sees the best in people and enjoys being a nurse. Though she loves serving in Starfleet, Jasmine is beginning to wonder if the ship is the best place to raise her daughter.

[Jasmine and Laura Higgins](http://www.fringefiles.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=117&pid=48619#top_display_media) ( 3x01 "Olivia")

 

** Petty Officer Second Class [NCO] Dr. Tessa Ennis, Cybernetics/Robotics **

_Ability:_ Minor telekinesis.

[Cortexiphan subject](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cortexiphan) seen on a list ("Tessa E.") in 2x15 "Jacksonville"

 

** Petty Officer Third Class [NCO] Dr. Lloyd Becker, Exobiologist **

_Ability:_ [TBD]

[Cortexiphan subject](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cortexiphan) seen on a list in 2x15 "Jacksonville" and in 2x17 "Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver."

 

 **Crewman First Class [NCO] Krista Manning, Yeoman**  
Krista most often works with Sam Weiss to see to the needs of the crew during their off hours. She's an excellent cook. Krista has a crush on Commander Bishop and keeps trying to find a recipe that'll get him to notice her.

[Krista Manning](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Krista_Manning) ( 2x21 "Northwest Passage")

 

 ** Crewman First Class [NCO] Alan DeRosa, Radiation Specialist **  
A nervous, fidgety man, Mr. DeRosa would seem like an unlikely candidate for duty aboard a starship except for his particular Cortexiphan ability, which allows him to examine the workings of the warp engines in closer detail than any other crewman.

 _Ability:_ Immunity to radiation.

[Cortexiphan subject](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cortexiphan) seen in photo in 2x17 "Olivia. In the Lab. With the Revolver."

 

 ** Crewman Second Class [NCO] Dr. Nicholas Boone, Biomedical Research **  
Dr. Boone came aboard with his wife Valerie, who hates space travel. He has been reluctantly recruited by a mysterious organization that cured Valerie's chronic illness.

[Nicholas Boone](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Nicholas_Boone) (1x18 "Midnight")

 

** Crewman Second Class [NCO] Ben Kanuho, Linguistic Specialist **  
Jen's fraternal twin. 

_Ability:_ [TBD]

[Cortexiphan subject](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cortexiphan) referred to in dialogue in 3x15 "Subject 13"

 

** Crewman Second Class [NCO] Jen Kanuho, Mathematician and Musician **  
Ben's fraternal twin. 

_Ability:_ [TBD]

[Cortexiphan subject](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Cortexiphan) referred to in dialogue in 3x15 "Subject 13"

 

 **Crewman Third Class [NCO] Sonia Francis, Yeoman**  
Sonia performs administrative and clerical duties for the crew. She's known for telling terrible jokes and trying to brighten up the ship by decorating with colorful plants "borrowed" from the Botany department.

[Sonia Francis](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Sonia_Francis) ( 1x16 "Unleashed")

 

 **Crewman Third Class Donald O'Connor, Computer Science**  
An extremely unobtrusive bald crewman.

[September](http://www.fringepedia.net/wiki/Observer). Spotted in "[To look / Quite through the deeds of men](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/FringeTrek/works/803252)" by samjohnsson.

 

 **Rachel and Ella Dunham, civilians**  
Olivia's sister and niece, currently traveling aboard the _Bell._ After Rachel's divorce from her husband Greg she took Olivia up on her offer to come aboard as a chance to start a new life. Rachel doesn't really like space travel and becomes extremely agitated whenever the ship runs into trouble. She's terrified on Ella's behalf and wants to find somewhere to settle, maybe one of the colonies.

Ella, of course, wants nothing more than to grow up to be a starship captain like her aunt Liv.

[Rachel](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Rachel) and [Ella](http://fringepedia.net/wiki/Ella)

 

### Elsewhere

 **Admiral Phillip Broyles**  
Once highly skeptical of the Cortexiphan project and its subjects' usefulness to Starfleet, Phillip was won over by Olivia Dunham's consistently high performance throughout her career.

Admiral Broyles lives on Earth with his wife Diane, son Christopher, and daughter Samantha.

 

 **Admiral Sanford Harris**  
A staunch opponent of the decision to allow the Cortexiphan subjects to serve in Starfleet. Seems to have some personal vendetta against Captain Dunham.

 

 **Starfleet Science Ops Director Walter Bishop**  
Eccentric and occasionally erratic but undeniably brilliant, Dr. Bishop keeps a terrible secret: Peter Bishop is not his son, but a stolen alternate version of the child he lost.

His estranged wife Elizabeth Bishop is a Federation ambassador.

 

 **Doctor Alistair Peck, Starfleet Science Ops**  
Noted expert in the fields of astrophysics, particle acceleration, and time travel.

 

 **Starfleet R &D Director Carla Warren**  
Dr. Warren and her division are responsible for turning Dr. Bishop's theoretical ramblings into usable technologies.

 

 **Nina Sharp, CEO Massive Dynamic**  
One of the richest individuals in the Federation, Nina Sharp has her hands (including the artificial one) in nearly every aspect of Federation technology via her immense company Massive Dynamic, which she holds in trust for the absent William Bell. She became Olivia Dunham's guardian after Olivia's mother died.

Nina provided the template for the standard voice of the computer aboard Starfleet ships.

 

 **Dr. William Bell**  
Super-genius. Entrepreneur. Futurist inventor. Missing in action.

 

 **Ambassador Lucas Vogel**  
Federation diplomat. Olivia Dunham's ex.

 

 **Ambassador Elizabeth Bishop**  
Federation diplomat. Estranged from her husband Walter Bishop.

 

 **Captain John Scott**  
Captain of the USS _Dauntless_. Former boyfriend of Olivia Dunham. Still wants her back.

Captain Scott is (unofficially) working directly for Section 31 on a secret counter-terrorism mission to root out the Federation's new mysterious enemy. His First Officer Mitchell Loeb is secretly a mole working for parties unknown.

Scott receives reports from Marshall Bowman and Daniel Hicks, Starfleet Intelligence operatives also working for Section 31. If/when one or both of them goes missing, he'll want to call on Captain Dunham for help.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be _thrilled_ to see others take up this fic universe and run with it. Continuing adventures, I want to read them!
> 
> And hey, begging DOES work! Collected pics for this 'verse now at the [Fringe/Star Trek fusion project](http://fringetrek.tumblr.com/) tumblr. ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captain Dunham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738947) by [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin)
  * [Fringe Trek photomanips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739011) by [missyvortexdv (Purpleyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv), [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin)
  * [Every Other Angle Fails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745637) by [missyvortexdv (Purpleyin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv), [Purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin)
  * [Open the Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766287) by [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin)




End file.
